


Stucky from the Gala part 3

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, idek man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: It had been about a week since the gala. Steve was still the most vanilla guy that Bucky knew.  After the night of the gala, he really wanted to break Steve in.He had three plans to achieve his goal.1) Just ask Steve straight up. Like just say "hey, here's a list of kinky shit I wanna do to you. You down?"2) 'punish' Steve. Find something that he did that was bad and punish him for it.3) Make him come up with a safe word, tie him up, and use him.Let's see what Bucky decides to do.





	Stucky from the Gala part 3

It had been about a week since the gala. Steve was still the most vanilla guy that Bucky knew. After the night of the gala, he really wanted to break Steve in. 

 

He had three plans to achieve his goal.

 

1) Just ask Steve straight up. Like just say "hey, here's a list of kinky shit I wanna do to you. You down?"

 

2) 'punish' Steve. Find something that he did that was bad and punish him for it.

 

3) Make him come up with a safe word, tie him up, and use him. 

 

 

So far? None of them were looking like they would work. Although, number two did seem like his best bet. He and Steve already had a safe word, so that wasn't a problem. Maybe he would tie him up and then punish him. But that list. Damn, that list. He figured that once he had Steve tied up that he would tell him what he was going to do to him. 

 

——

 

Bucky found the perfect moment a few days after his plotting. Steve had decided to climb the bookshelf to get something off the top, and the whole fucking thing collapsed on him. He had been carted off to Medical, leaving Bucky with the mess. He had gotten a few nicks from broken glass, and he had had to buy a new bookshelf. 

 

"Steve."

 

"Bucky."

 

Fucking punk.

 

"I think you need to be punished after the stunt you pulled the other day."

 

"Oh, do I now? What're you gonna do, spank me?"

 

"Mhm."

 

Steve laughed. He had the fucking audacity to laugh. Fucking punk.

 

"You're a punk."

 

"Jerk."

 

Bucky made a 'come hither' motion with his hand. Steve waltzed over. Bucky grabbed him by his shirt and flung him over his lap.

 

"Oh shoot!" (Cap never cusses lmaoo)

 

"You wanna remind me of your safe word? Cause you might just need it tonight."

 

Steve swallowed. He could get out of this right now. But something in the back of his mind told him to let Bucky do as he wished. 

 

"Ironman."

 

"Good boy. Now, are you willing to be punished for what you did?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Yes, what?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Good boy."

 

Bucky could already feel Steve getting hard. They hadn't even gotten started yet. Bucky pulled Steve's sweatpants off completely, leaving him fully naked against his clothed body. 

 

"You remember what I told you what I wanted do to you at the gala? Hmm?"

 

Steve nodded.

 

"I said I was gonna spank you until you cum. And then, while you're all sensitive, use this pretty little ass of yours as my play thing. Expose you to all these toys I have for you. A vibrator, a dildo, some nipple clamps, a plug. And since you were especially bad, I'm gonna have to use these."

 

Bucky held up a pair of hand cuffs. They were made from vibranium, and Tony had made them special on Bucky's request. He grabbed Steve's wrists and cuffed them to the headboard of the bed, face down. He propped Steve up on his knees, ass in the air. He began to kneed the squishy flesh that was Steve's ass before raising one hand and bringing it down on Steve's ass. Hard. Steve moaned and jumped at the unexpected spank.

 

"How'd you like that, baby?"

 

"So good..."

 

Bucky smirked and brought down another hand to spank Steve. He let out a shaky moan. 

 

"You gon cum from me spanking you?"

 

"Bucky, please!"

 

"What did you just call me?"

 

"Sir! I'm sorry, please!"

 

Steve's voice was thick form arousal. Bucky continued to smack his ass until it was red, and Steve's cock was dripping. Steve was moaning uncontrollably. He needed to cum. Bucky brought down two more smacks on his ass. Steve trembled.

 

"Let it go, baby."

 

Steve practically screamed as he came. He collapsed from exertion. Bucky massaged the hot flesh of his ass. 

 

"So good for me."

 

Bucky flipped him over so that his arms were crossed above his head. Bucky reaches down and pressed a kiss to his lips. Bucky picked up the nipple clamps from the nightstand. 

 

"Let's see how your tits like these."

 

Bucky put them on Steve, tugging on the chain that connected them before sitting back to admire him. He grabbed his phone and quickly snapped a picture. Bucky grabbed a vibrator from next to him and held it against Steve's balls. Steve's cock hadn't gone down yet. They were super soldiers, that was normal for them. He flicked it on to the second setting out of five. Steve jolted and moaned.

 

"Ohmygod. What is that?"

 

"It's called a vibrator. Feels good, doesn't it, baby?"

 

Steve let out a long moan in reply. Bucky left the vibrator pressed against Steve as he reached to get lube and the next toy. Bucky brought his fingers to Steve's ass and spread some lube around it before pushing in. Steve moaned at the sensation of Bucky's fingers along with the vibrator. 

 

"You ready for the next thing?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Bucky pulled out a dildo. He lubed it up, and brought it to Steve's hole.

 

"So hungry, isn't it?"

 

Steve moaned. Bucky pushed it into him. 

 

"Sir, please!"

 

"So desperate to be filled."

 

Bucky pushed the dildo further inside Steve. He pulled it almost all the way out before shoving it back in. Steve yelped as it brushed his prostate. Bucky groaned at the sight. He brought the vibrator back to Steve as he continued to play with the dildo in his ass. Steve let out little 'oh gods' and 'ah ah ahs' as Bucky fucked him with the dildo.

 

"Please, Sir, let me cum!"

 

Bucky increased the setting on the vibrator.

 

"Cum for me, baby."

 

Steve howled as he released all over himself. But he didn't go soft. 

 

"You think you can do one more, baby?"

 

"Please, Sir! I need your cock!"

 

Bucky loved the way dirty talk sounded coming from his mouth. 

 

"My filthy baby boy."

 

Bucky threw the dildo and the vibrator to the bedside table. He pulled off all his clothes and slicked yo his cock.

 

"You ready, baby boy?"

 

"Yes, Sir!"

 

Bucky lined up and pushed in. They both moaned at the feeling. Bucky pressed his lips to Steve's as he bottomed out in his ass. He stayed that way for a minute, enjoying the tight, wet, heat of his ass. When Bucky finally pulled back, Steve let out a long shaky moan.

 

"Buck, please," Steve whispered.

 

"Hm?"

 

"I wanna touch you."

 

Bucky quickly undid the handcuffs. Steve's hands immediately buried themselves in Bucky's hair. Bucky began to pound into Steve, both of them moaning. Steve's mouth opened in a silent scream as Bucky hit his prostate. 

 

"Please! Let me cum, please!"

 

Bucky grunted and kissed Steve, muffling both of their sounds. 

 

"I'm gonna cum, baby."

 

"Please m! Cum in me!"

 

Bucky yelled out as he spilled in his ass. Steve came two seconds later, shaking. Bucky laid down next to Steve. He reached to grab something off the bedside table. He held it up.

 

"It's a plug. It'll keep my cum in you."

 

Steve's breath hitched. Bucky pushed it into Steve's used ass. 

 

"I love you, baby. You did so good."

 

"Love you too Buck. And thank you. You didn't know how much I needed that."

 

Bucky pressed and kiss to Steve's lips and cuddled him into himself.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr w1nters-stark


End file.
